


private show

by beforethesunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, ben is sixteen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethesunset/pseuds/beforethesunset
Summary: Leia and Ben have some fun in her office.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	private show

**Author's Note:**

> i was in class when i thought of this idea so i wrote it instead of paying attention

“Could you come here, sweetie?” Leia asks her son, who obediently strides over to her desk.

They’re in her office, a quiet, secluded place away from the busy streets of Coruscant. Light streams in from the large windows, making the room warm and cozy, despite it’s almost clinical appearance—the office is all white, except for a few pieces of brown and black furniture.

“I think it’s time to play, don’t you?”

One might think that Leia meant for Ben to play with his toys or draw her a picture, but he’s too old for that now. No, this  _ play _ is much different. It started when her little boy was twelve, and they no longer could ignore the feelings that lingered in the Force. 

At first it was letting Ben rub himself against Leia or Han, to help him stop throwing tantrums and push those feelings somewhere  _ else _ . Then it became them wanting to make their baby boy feel good and safe; to put an end to Snoke’s cruel lies and Ben’s belief in them. But now, since Ben’s sixteen, it’s more about  _ pleasure _ than anything else.

“Mom, we’re in your office,” Ben protests as Leia pulls him into her lap, hands resting on his hips.

“I’m well aware, honey. But since it’s  _ my _ office, I can do whatever I want,” she responds, shifting Ben so he’s sitting in between her spread legs. “Which includes this.”

Leia slides her hand under Ben’s waistband and wraps it around his cock, stroking slowly. Her son sighs softly and she presses kisses to his neck.

“Relax, sweetheart. Let mommy take care of you,” she says, moving her other hand and resting it on Ben’s abdomen. Leia continues to stroke his cock, which is now fully erect, warm and thick in her hand. Part of her imagines how it would feel inside of her—it would be incredible, she knows, especially since he’s bigger than his father. But Ben’s too young for that, even if he’s not too young for  _ this _ , so she’ll keep the fantasies to herself until he’s ready.

Ben whines as she runs her thumb over the head, rubbing his slit. Leia can’t help but smirk, knowing she’s the only one who can make him feel this way—Han can try, and stars above he  _ does _ , but they all know it never satisfies Ben the way she does. The sounds coming from him also make her wet and needy, and she struggles to not rock back and forth on her chair to gain friction.

Leia begins to pump his cock earnestly, squeezing it gently when her son lets out a breathless moan. He’s wet too, precum sliding down his shaft and covering her hand, causing her to adjust her grip. 

“Mommy, I’m close,” Ben pants, his hips jerking. She hums in response and tightens her grip further, giving him more friction. 

“Come for me, Ben,” Leia orders and after a few strokes he does, groaning loudly. He leans against her, solid and heavy, and she kisses his cheek.

“Good boy,” she praises, removing her hand and bringing it to her mouth, moaning at the taste of her son. He’s salty and sweet and  _ perfect _ , much like his personality. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up, honey?” Leia suggests and Ben nods, getting up and leaving for the bathroom, giving her a small grin before the door closes. His face is flushed red and pink, a beautiful sight—the image of it replays in her head while she waits for him to return, making her underwear even wetter.

“Mom, could I return the favor?” Ben asks once he’s back, pushing her chair back and getting on his knees in front of her. He looks so eager to please her, as he always does, and Leia can’t deny him. 

“Of course, darling,” Leia says, pulling her skirt up. Ben licks his lips and quickly pulls down her underwear, leaving her vagina exposed. He leans forward, hands now resting on her thighs, and slowly licks her. 

“Oh Ben,” she sighs, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. He quickly moves on and pushes his tongue inside, making her moan. Ben swirls his tongue around for a few minutes, causing his mouth to be dripping with  _ her  _ once he pulls away.

Leia whines when he does and Ben just chuckles, bringing his fingers to her entrance. He pushes one in slowly, even though she’s open enough, and then adds another one, beginning to scissor her. At sixteen, everything about him is already large, and his fingers are no exception. Just two of them fill her up nicely, but she can’t help but want more.

“Add another one, sweetheart,” she requests and Ben complies, thrusting three fingers in and out of her. The stretch of them feels so good that Leia comes suddenly, leaving her chair and Ben covered in her juices.

She opens her eyes after a few moments and sees Ben looking up at her, smirking.

“Was I good?” 

“You know the answer to that, Ben,” Leia says, finally regaining her breath. Her son helps her clean up the mess, and she sighs when she realizes that her underwear is too wet for her to wear again. 

However, Ben seems to be keen to the idea of her wearing nothing under her skirt—if his pupils dilating are any indication—so she shoves them in her bag and crosses her legs once she sits down again, forcing herself not to think about anything other than work.

“Why don’t you go find Amilyn and have her take you home, Ben? I do have to finish my work before the day is over.”

Ben nods and leans over to give her a hug, whispering in her ear.

“Daddy promised me we could play when I got home.”

He walks out the door with a smirk on his face, and Leia tries not to move in her seat, cursing her son for doing this to her.


End file.
